A painful memory
by Seanacles
Summary: Serie de One-Shots con un final feliz poco probable, tristes y llenos de angustia del ship OutlawQueen de la serie Once Upon a Time.


**Hola, hola, bienvenidos a un nuevo fic lleno de angustia y demás. Espero que les guste, no poseo nada de esto, déjenme su estrellita si les gusto, nos estamos leyendo pronto, bai.**

 **...**

Regresar a Storybrooke después del exabrupto que habían vivido en la tierra de las historias jamás contadas fue toda una travesía, desde el momento en el que Regina se separó finalmente de la Reina Malvada y también desde el momento en el que, se dio cuenta que estaba necesitando un poco de paz consigo misma al lidiar tan sola con la muerte de su alma gemela supo que tomarse unos días en su cripta o quizá en su habitación donde habían compartido algunos momentos agradables con Robin podría ser la clave para dejar de sufrir, para enterrar este sentimiento de soledad y amargura que se esparcía día tras día pero hoy fue un poco diferente porque estaba sentada en la sala de su mansión con un frasco de posición localizadora vacío al igual que sus ilusiones.

—Sabes porque no está funcionando, mamá.

Oh, ¿y como no? Ella lo sabía, había estudiado la magia por años y era increíble las formas en las que su cerebro memorizaba todas las pociones, maldiciones, hechizos, pero sobre todo las consecuencias que traían. Así que sí, Regina Mills sabía perfectamente porque el hechizo localizador no podía encontrar la pluma que Zelena había perdido.

—Es porque ya no es posible llegar al destino asignado. —Henry, su niño siempre inteligente, pero de palabras precisas, había aprendido bien como era tener un poco de magia, como controlar una varita mágica o como volar una escoba (culpa de Zelena en este último) pero nunca creyó que sería tan certero en esto, que le pudiera quitar la esperanza que la morena necesitaba.

—Por un momento creí que me llevaría hasta sus cosas. —¿Podría ella hacer esto? ¿Podría abrirse con su hijo y hablarle acerca del dolor por el cual está pasando? No había hablado de esto con nadie en mucho tiempo, ni siquiera había hablado Henry de la partida de Roland aún cuando sabía cuan lastimado estaba su (ya no tan pequeño) príncipe, pero estaba creciendo, pronto cumpliría dieciocho años lo cual significaba que en este mundo, en la vida real y allá afuera en el mundo sin magia comenzarían responsabilidades de mayor tamaño.

Así que sí; Henry podía escucharla y ella tendría el valor para contarle algunas de sus cosas, algunos de sus sentimientos más profundos y dolorosamente ocultos.

—Es porque lo está buscando a él y él se ha ido. —había estado en la casa de su madre muchas veces desde que Emma había llegado a sus vidas e incluso trató de estar más con ella desde que Robin había pasado a mejor vida.

El adolescente sabía que el objeto que ella buscaba no era algo común, era algo especial, algo que Roland le había dejado a Zelena como obsequio para la morena; aunque ahora sería muy difícil encontrarlo porque estaba perdido.

—Fue " _eliminado_ " así lo describió Hades. —ella entonces finamente miró a su hijo con ojos llenos de agua esperando sólo sentir un poco más de dolor para que finalmente cayeran por sus mejillas, pero Regina era mucho más fuerte que eso y no estaba dispuesta a verse tan débil frente a él, no quería eso de ningún modo.  
—Su alma fue destruida.

—¿Eso fue lo que Hades dijo?

—¿No le crees?

—Los villanos dicen cualquier cosa para lastimar a las personas. —Henry notó como su madre se había limpiado una pequeña lagrima apenas vista, pero estaba bien porque la gente tenía derecho a llorar, el dolor que el interior del alma puede cargar siempre había sido impresionante. —Pero en lo que decido creer es en la fe. Creo que cuando un héroe muere hay un lugar especial para ellos.

Regina no supo responder, no sabía que decir ante las palabras que su hijo había dicho, más sin embargo ella las estaba tratando de asimilar porque de ser así, ¿Dónde podría estar su ladrón? Al menos quería tener una pista.

Porque si no estaba en el Olimpo o en el Inframundo entonces podría estar atrapado entre ambos mundos y eso le dolía a la morena porque estar atrapado ante el bien y el mal es una de las luchas más difíciles con las que tuvo que luchar.

Ella en definitiva no deseaba eso para Robin.

 **...**

Robin había muerto en mayo, el ocho de mayo para ser más preciosos así que el ocho de cada mes era para recodar cuanto tiempo llevaba sin estar a su lado, era difícil para Regina pensar en que ahora cada mes tendría que llevar flores a la tumba de Robin cuando ella todo lo que deseaba era festejar en algún momento su aniversario o su cumpleaños.

Los recuerdos invadían su mente a cada instante del día y aunque traían nostalgia con ellos, Regina apreciaba todas las cosas que pudieron hacer antes de que se fuera.

— _¿Regina? —Robin había llevado un sándwich vegetariano (justo como le había enseñado la morena hace un tiempo) a oficina en casa ya que estaba teniendo una cantidad extra de trabajo, ni siquiera tenía tiempo para tener algo en su estómago o para recordar que debería tener algo así._

— _Locksley. —ella solía llamarlo así cuando estaba llena de trabajo y obligaciones, no despegó la vista de los papeles tampoco hasta que escuchó como Robin se sentaba en el sillón._

 _Era la señal para levantarse y saludarlo como "se debía" ya que siempre solían bromear con eso._

— _Es..._

— _Sin mayonesa, sí._

— _¿Que hice para merecerte? —Regina sonrío acercándose para finalmente besarlo y entonces agitar su mano para aparecer dos bebidas que también incluían postre._

 _Robin tomó su propio sándwich el cual sí tenía todos los condimentos que este mundo podía proporcionar, además de que sus alimentos en el Bosque Encantado nunca habían sabido tan bien._

— _Tener el encanto necesario para ser mi alma gemela. —la morena sonrío con adoración, era cierto que podía ser un poco dura frente a todos, pero con Robin no necesitaba ninguna máscara o una capa extra, con él siempre podía ser ella misma y eso era maravilloso en todas y cada una de las formas posibles._

Eran buenos recuerdos, recuerdos que no cambiaría ni siquiera por algo de _mayor valor_.

Regina recordó cuando Gold había preguntado que tanto estaba dispuesta a dar por Robin aunque era algo extraño que ese hombre le preguntará pero la morena de todos modos respondió: " _Podría darte toda mi magia aunque sabemos que no la necesitas porque no eres un mendigo, pero estaría dispuesta a abandonar incluso Storybrooke si Robin o Roland están en peligro y Henry tampoco se queda atrás. Daría todo lo que soy, todo lo que tengo, sólo para mantenerlos a salvo"_

Por desgracia la actual y única alcaldesa del pueblo no podía contar con que el ladrón de Sherwood daría su vida por ella y no sólo por ella sino también por su hija.

—Feliz aniversario. —había ido a visitarlo con un ramo de rosas rojas parecías a las que habían tenido en su entierro y algo más. —Es para que podamos tener un almuerzo juntos, ¿recuerdas? —estaba tratando de retener sus lágrimas cuando sacó aquel sándwich con todas las especias que a Robin le gustaba comer en sus ratos libres y Regina entonces se puso a pensar que no es fácil no llorar cuando tu alma gemela está tres metros bajo tierra en lugar de estar entre tus brazos. —Tiene aceitunas extra, justo como te gusta. —algunos podrían decir que era bastante loco hablar con la tumba de tu amado, pero no para ella, ya no cuando se sentía tan bien al estar haciendo esto.

 _Robin no conocía más bebidas que el whisky, era sólo esa bebida la que para él existía desde que la maldición los había traído a esta tierra sin magia, pero justamente hoy (desde que Regina lo había besado) estarían teniendo su primera cita dónde la morena había prometido que después de probar el mejor vino del mundo, tendría el mejor martini._

— _¿Listo?_

— _Atácame con lo mejor que tengas, milady. —esos hoyuelos que él bien sabía la debilidad pues notó como nuevamente la hicieron sonrojar mientras le pasaba la copa con el líquido transparente y una especie de círculo verde dentro._

— _Se llama aceituna, es un adorno del martini seco que da un sabor exquisito. —ella explicó recordando muy bien la historia que traía detrás de todo esto así que se sentó más cerca tomando una aceituna de un plato aparte con un palillo para acercarlo a la boca del ladrón. —Muerde._

 _Y él así lo hizo sintiendo algo raro al principio en su paladar hasta que lo trago ya que era una aceituna sin hueso._

— _Sabe... Extraño, pero eso no quiere decir que no sepa bien._

— _Ahora toma un de nuevo y mientras lo hagas deberás darle un sorbo al martini, así descubrirás un nuevo sabor. —Regina bastante emocionada dijo cuando ella había tomado una aceituna (a pesar de no ser tan fan del sabor) junto al trago de martini seco._

 _Robin también la siguió sintiendo una combinación de sabores indescriptible o al menos lo hacía para él, Regina lo supo cuando se tomó el trago de un solo movimiento y comió la aceituna del fondo._

— _¿Quieres más? —una pequeña risa apareció en su rostro dejando su copa de lado cuando Robin negó con la cabeza._

— _Me gustó, pero en este momento quisiera probar algo más. —él sonrío mostrando esos hoyuelos que tanto amaba la morena y se acercó hasta el punto en el que sus narices se rozaban._

— _¿Y qué es eso? —ella estaría mintiendo si no sabía a que se refería._

El rubio levantó una de sus manos para acariciar su pómulo haciéndola sonrojar antes de pronunciar: _"Tus labios" cerrando así el estorboso pero pequeño espacio entre ellos dejando a Regina enredar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello sintiendo el sabor de la comida, aceitunas, whisky y martini en un solo beso, era increíble, esa cita había sido una maravillosa idea._

Tanto así que hicieron el amor esa noche dejando que sus preocupaciones se quedarán en un segundo plano, sólo habían importado ellos dos.

—Recordar es vivir. Eso solía decirlo mi abuelo Xavier y me gusta pensar que lo que vivimos fue bueno, pero... —tuvo que apretar sus labios antes de secar una pequeña lágrima que había resbalado e inhalo sintiendo como el temblor nuevamente se apoderaba de su voz. —¿Por qué tuviste que meterte en mi camino? Te pedí que no hicieras eso y dijiste que jamás soñarías con hacerlo... —Regina ya no podía gesticular palabra, sentía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía continuar, pero ella era fuerte, ella era Regina Mills y podía seguir, podía decirle todo lo que no había podido, porque sí, había requerido mucho valor, valor que hasta el día de hoy pudo terminar de reunir.  
—Dijiste que yo era tu futuro y estaba tan enamorada de ti, Robin caí tan enamorada de ti y de tus malditos hoyuelos, de todo. Tú, Henry y Roland eran los únicos que siempre creyeron en mí sin dudar, pero ahora que no estás ni siquiera sé si puedo seguir creyendo, siento que tomo decisiones tan estúpidas cuando todo lo que quiero es llegar a la mansión o al campamento y pedirte un momento a solas. —sus ojos inyectados en sangre podían verse a simple vista, si Robin tan sólo pudiera verla estaba segura de que no soportaría verla llorar así y se acercaría para consolarla como solía hacerlo hace tiempo; con su olor a pino y bosque.

Quizá pasaron treinta minutos o tal vez menos, pero Regina estaba segura de que ya había tenido tiempo hablando frente a la tumba del rubio porque cuando se limpió sus lágrimas con un pañuelo (que apareció con magia, no iba preparada para eso) miró el cielo que comenzaba a cambiar de colores rosados y naranjas a azules obscuros, estaba por anochecer.

Se puso de pie, acomodó su pantalón de vestir (uno que era el favorito de Robin cuando también descubrió las maravillas de la moda en el mundo real) y tomó las rosas para dejarlas en un lugar seguro (las dejo encima de su tumba con un hechizo protector, así estarían seguras hasta el siguiente mes, es decir, no se marchitarían) aunque a decir verdad no se imaginaba que alguien más visitará la tumba, Roland se había ido, sin su consentimiento pero se había ido y Henry sólo la acompañaba a veces, este era también como otro de sus lugares, uno privado pero no se podía quedar aquí para siempre; finalmente tomó su bolso y comenzó a caminar a la salida.

—Te veré el próximo mes, amor. —Regina deseó internamente alguna vez haberle dicho tal apodo en voz alta y cuando estaba vivo, pudo haberlo tenido todo en algún momento, pero ahora se sentía como si no tuviera nada. —el cementerio estaba vacío nuevamente.

 **...**

Durante los últimos meses Regina sintió que algo no estaba bien, la tumba de Robin estaba limpia (y es que no se estaba quejando, pero por lo regular solía hacer el aseo ella misma cada mes, quitaba partículas de polvo, dejaba las flores y comenzaba a hablarle, era una costumbre) pero no había cuestionado al velador porque pensó que ella estaba soñando despierta hasta que un día entró a su mansión descubriendo que todo estaba en desorden.

Su habitación era un desorden total y lo era más aún su closet. ¿Por qué su closet? Regina comenzó a agitar sus manos hasta que se volvieron de un color morado obscuro con una característica luz blanca en medio.

Eso servía para saber específicamente qué o quién había estado en su mansión, pero la sorpresa fue grande cuando no pudo sentir presencia humana y todo estaba fuera de sí ya que la ropa (o al menos la poca ropa que tenía de Robin de aquellas noches en las que se quedaba) ya no estaba más.

—¿Emma? Necesito que vengas a mi casa, ahora. —Regina colgó sin dejar a la rubia decir nada mientras se sentó en su cama a esperar.

Pero para su sorpresa el clan Charming estaba ahí causando a Regina una falsa sonrisa.

—Que sorpresa señorita Swan, ni siquiera a sus treinta y dos años puede hacer su trabajo sola.

—Quisieron venir Regina, hay algo extraño aquí en el pueblo. —esas palabras hicieron a la morena sentir una extraña sensación en el cuerpo, no había decidido inmiscuirse en los asuntos de seguridad, pero ahora que tenía esta queja de Emma pensó que deberían investigar.

—Regina mi casa fue volteada, como si algún asaltante hubiese robado, pero... —Snow había comenzado, pero fue interrumpida.

—Pero los Merry Mens solo robarían a gente rica para darle a gente pobre. Storybrooke no tiene gente pobre y ellos ya no están aquí. —como alcaldesa estaba la latente preocupación de que una persona común y corriente del mundo normal ahora estuviese entre ellos.

La salvadora miro a sus padres en busca de algún tipo de ayuda con todo lo que estaba pasando ya que su preocupación era Henry (pensaba decirle a Regina que necesitaban protegerlo, pero claramente la morena ya había actuado antes poniendo a salvo a su hijo con Granny y Ruby en el hostal, la ballesta de la anciana ciertamente hacía maravillas) ya que no querían que una catástrofe sucediera o alguien tomará a su hijo como rehén.

—Henry está sano y salvo, no tenemos que preocuparnos por él ahora. —la rubia le recordó a Regina aunque ésta no respondió gracias a que David había comenzado a hablar acerca de todo lo que había sucedido antes.

Mencionó que su casa había sido invadida, pero en busca de objetos, cosas de valor y para ser más específicos las cosas que Roland había dejado ahí en una noche de cuidados donde Regina le pidió como favor a Mary Margaret que lo hiciera.

La razón fue simple; ella quería tener una cita con Robin en su campamento olvidando por completo sus compromisos, deberes y demás.

Se había tratado solo de ellos dos y miles de _smore's_ donde la morena descubrió que a su ladrón le había gustado más el malvavisco color rosa (ella prefería el blanco) haciendo a Regina rodar sus ojos, pero aun así disfrutar de ello porque habían terminado con el estómago lleno y abrazándose el uno al otro olfateando sus incomparables olores característicos que cada uno poseía.

—¿Que desapareció? ¿Qué podrías tener aún de Roland? Se suponía que el día que lo recogí todo estaba en su mochila.

—No todo. Él había dejado algunos juguetes en la bañera y un libro de colorear, cuando lo guarde cayó una foto de... —había comenzado Mary a hablar, pero no quiso completar cuando sabía a quién debía mencionar.

—Una fotografía donde estábamos Roland, Robin y yo; ya me tuvieron suficiente lástima, dejen de hacerlo.

Emma intento hablar para solamente tratar de decir que no fuera tan ruda pero su padre la interrumpió como si de una niña pequeña se tratara.

—Lo extraño aquí son los objetos que fueron robados, ¿te quitaron algo valioso? —Mary preguntó.

Y bueno, si nadie sabía todo el valor sentimental que Regina tenía por la ropa de Robin entonces al menos aún tenía un secreto que compartía sólo con la soledad de su habitación a pesar de que el olor a bosque estuviera desapareciendo poco a poco de las mismas.

—No, no fue así. —mintió para sacarlos de su casa, no quería discutir más con ellos, no deseaba hacerlo, todo lo que quería era arreglar el desastre que era su casa.

 **...**

Henry paso la mayor parte del tiempo buscando algún tipo de pistas en su libro sobre las cosas favoritas que le gustaran a Robin en el Bosque Encantado porque en Granny's curiosamente desaparecía una hamburguesa diaria recién hecha de la cocina de Granny Lucas. ¿Extraño, no? Sí, claro que lo era pero lo era más aún porque ese fue el platillo favorito de la difunta pareja de su madre.

—¿Por qué no comes tu desayuno, Henry? —Ruby atendía a los pocos clientes, pero procuraba estar al pendiente del adolescente.

—La alcaldesa nos colgará si sabe que no has comido nada. —Grumpy están ahí y bromeó.

Henry no escuchó las cosas que estaban diciendo hasta que encontró algo en su libro que lo hizo sorprenderse.

—¡Lo sabía! —gritó emocionado y cerró aquel objeto terminando el sobrante de su cocoa con canela.

—¡Henry! ¿A dónde crees que vas jovencito? —Granny había salido de la cocina haciendo al joven detenerse.

—A buscar el final feliz de mi madre.

Con esas palabras dichas el joven de cabello castaño salió de la cafetería para dirigirse a donde no solía ir con frecuencia; la tumba de Robin Hood.

Él lo sabía, tenía una corazonada porque cuando alguien decide redimirse de la forma en la que Regina Mills lo había hecho y lo seguía haciendo merecía una recompensa, algo bueno después de todo este sufrimiento por el cual la morena había estado pasando.

Al llegar a su destino, el joven Mills se encontró con algo de lo cual no tendría idea de cómo funcionaba, es decir, se sabía su libro de pies a cabeza, pero eso no quería decir supiera los secretos, los trucos que contenía todo este escrito.

Después de todo, miles de personas habían sido partícipes de estas historias siendo nombrados como los autores, incluyéndose.

—¡Hey, alto ahí! —él dejó su libro guardado en una pequeña maleta de cuero (August se la había obsequiado antes de partir a un viaje nuevamente) y corrió antes de que aquel hombre con una chamarra de cuero color negro escapara, pero tal parece que estaba esperando a ser encontrado.

—Henry, estaba esperando a que fueras tú la primera persona en descubrirme. —su voz era ronca, había algunas facciones distintas y su cabello parecía no tener la misma vida que antes, inclusive su ropa era distinta, pero estaba aquí.

Su madre sin duda estaría feliz por esta noticia.

—¡Robin! ¡Estás vivo! —fueron las palabras que el adolescente apenas pronunció cuando se abalanzó al hombre en frente suyo para abrazarlo, después de todo, ambos se tenían un cariño especial.

Él estaba de vuelta, se veía pálido y con algunas ojeras, probablemente con menos peso del ideal pero estaba aquí, Henry había estado leyendo las alternativas y también había contactado a August ya que, después de todo, él había agregado su propia historia así que... ¿Porqué no preguntarle? Incluso había escrito las pistas y se habían estado mensajeando por correo electrónico ya que dudaba de que una paloma llegase hasta Tokio (donde el mayor se encontraba) la magia sirve, pero no para tanto.

Agust había dicho que no tenía ni idea de que podía estar ocurriendo (pero era una mentira) asegura que jamás había visto cosas como esas porque los muertos no pueden revivir y Henry siempre insistió con que Robin probablemente no estaba muerto y como siempre, un villano solo quería que el héroe pensará lo peor.

En este caso, Hades quería que Regina pensara que su alma gemela realmente había fallecido.

—Sí, aún no sé cómo funciona todo esto, pero sí. —sonrió el ladrón de Sherwood triste porque él había estado robando todo, él había robado la ropa que su amada aún conservaba a pesar de tener un año sin estar habitando ahí con ella y también había entrado a la casa de Mary Margaret a robar esa foto porque era todo lo que estaba teniendo consigo hasta que se armara de valor para salir a mostrar que seguía respirando.

—¿Por qué tenías que esperarme? ¿Por qué no fuiste a ver a mi mamá? Robin han pasado tres meses desde que tus cosas fueron robadas por alguien y todos suponen que algo malo está pasando y... –Henry ahora estaba hablando demasiado, dando vueltas por todo el cementerio y haciendo movimientos con sus manos pues ya se había separado de aquel abrazo con su casi padre adoptivo, aunque el ladrón lo detuvo un instante.

—Chico, tranquilo, las cosas las tengo yo, todo lo que se robaron fue robado por mí.

—Mamá te va matar.

—Es por eso que tendrás que decirle tú que estoy vivo. —pidió Robin.

—¿Por qué no vamos ahora? ¿Qué es más importante que hacerle saber que estás bien? Eres su alma gemela.

—Es por eso que debo hacer algo antes de todo, puede que tarde una semana cuando mucho, pero hasta entonces ella podrá asimilarlo.

Henry trató de insistir en que era mejor hoy, que sería mejor si hoy ambos se vieran, pero no pudo hacer nada más que acceder a este pequeño favor que el líder de los Merry Mens le estaba pidiendo dejándolo solo en el cementerio de Storybrooke nuevamente mientras él iba a su hogar dónde sabía estaría su madre.

 **...**

Vivo, Robin de Locksley estaba vivo y estaba aquí en el pueblo, su pueblo donde se supone que podía detectar cualquier cosa mágica, cualquier anomalía cualquier...

—¿Mamá? —Henry había llegado tan rápido que cuando su madre lo recibió con alegría él se sintió enfermo, y Regina claramente se había dado cuenta así que lo hizo pasar esperando a que le dijera algo terrible para ella y las peores cosas de adolescentes pasaron por su cabeza.

¿Acaso había tomado drogas, tuvo sexo? ¿Tenía novio? ¿Su hijo era gay? Bueno, a decir verdad, aunque Regina no lo demostrará tenía una amplia mentalidad y no le molestaría que su hijo fuese homosexual pero cuando ella lo preguntó el pavor en la voz de Henry la había hecho pensar algo mucho peor y vaya que no había sido tan malo, pero sí estaba ocupando un fuerte dolor en su cabeza y una enorme confusión.

—Está vivo.

—Lo sé, ¿estás molesta?

—¿Por qué tendría que estarlo? —ella cuestionó pues no entendía aún del todo.

—Él no quiere verte. No aún de todos modos y es por eso que...

—Lo entiendo. —mintió porque ahora ya no era alegría ola acumulación de lágrimas por emoción, ahora era enojo, estaba enojada con Robin por haber mandado a su hijo como un recadero.

—¿De verdad? Por un momento bromeé con él, sabes se sintió bien tenerlo de vuelta. Fue como un milagro.

Ver a su hijo tan emocionado fue algo que le calentó su corazón, sabía lo mucho que había extrañado a Robin así que ver que ahora regreso era un alivio.

—Es un milagro, pero aún me tengo que preguntar, ¿cómo es posible?  
—podía investigar e incluso podía utilizar un hechizo de localización para encontrar al cobarde Locksley pero prefería darle su espacio porque cuando lo encontraría tendrían una conversación bastante sería.

—Creí que nunca lo preguntarías.  
—Henry entonces comenzó a contarle como había estado teniendo comunicación con August.

La alcaldesa siempre supo que su hijo era inteligente pero jamás creyó que desde su plática acerca de la fe estuviese con Henry tanto tiempo, y es que el hecho de que le dijera al hijo de Gepetto sobre sus dudas, sobre su esperanza y ganas de saber la verdad.

August en algún momento respondió la tan insistente pregunta de Henry: _"¿Esta o no está vivo?"_ y bueno, había una sola dos opciones para responder eso, una de ellas era decir una mentira pero la otra opción era decir la verdad; August escogió siempre la verdad y nada más que eso porque era lo que su pequeño amigo se merecía así que respondió lo que Henry había estado esperando escuchar por tanto tiempo: " _Sí, Robin está vivo."_

Esto quería decir que todo el tiempo Hades había mentido, Robin no fue _"eliminado"_ ni siquiera estuvo a un paso de la muerte.

—Pero lo vi, Henry lo vi y estaba ahí... —si una vez dejó su corazón abierto a su pequeño príncipe, entonces podría hacerlo de nuevo. —Robin murió, Zelena te puede confirmar aquello.

Henry la miro tratando de hacerle entender y bueno, él, como hijo quería decirle todo lo que había descubierto, pero no le correspondía o al menos no se sentía correcto hacerlo.

—Lo único que puedo decirte es que Robin sabe lo que ocurrió y lo sé porque también esta buscando una forma para tratar de explicarte todo. —Henry dijo como último antes de ver a su madre relajarse, sin duda sería una larga semana.

 **...**

Robin por otra parte todo lo que había necesitado era tiempo, demasiado tiempo a decir verdad porque su cobardía no tenía cobro a corto plazo.

Pero le había dicho que necesitaba sólo una semana, nada más, nada menos. De todos modos, cuando tuviera a Regina enfrente sabía que no podría besarla como tanto ha deseado en este último tiempo.

Robin de Locksley estaba vivo gracias a ella por hacer un acto de amor tan valiente, tan puro y tan sincero; no cualquier alma gemela lo hace, ese es sólo un título.

Lo que ellos tenían siempre ha sido real, bastante real y él quiere asegurarse de que siga así porque su ausencia no quiere decir que le haya hecho tener menos sentimientos por la deslumbrante morena que lo había salvado, que incluso hubiese partido su corazón a la mitad de haber sabido que esto no era una alucinación.

Pero era una prueba, todo el tiempo había sido una prueba que Regina Mills pasó con éxito.

 **...**

—Yo... Es increíble, ¿cómo? —Ruby estaba con sus ojos abiertos por la impresión junto a su abuela quien no podía gesticular palabras coherentes.

—Podría explicarte, pero lo que más deseo es hablar con Regina. —Robin miro a Granny Lucas quien asintió cerrando el lugar por completo (aunque Leroy era el único que estaba tomando su café tan negro como su humor) dejando al ladrón prepararse para volver a verla.

Para por fin poder ver a su alma gemela nuevamente.

Se trató de arreglar lo mejor posible gracias a que sabía utilizar lavadora pudo tener su ropa (la misma que le había robado a Regina) un olor decente; su barba y apariencia no podían decir lo mismo, su cabello más largo era visible junto a los pocos cabellos en color blanco que comenzaban a formarse, bueno... ¿Ella podía ayudarlo con eso después, no? Él al menos esperaba eso porque realmente tenían mucho de qué hablar.

 **...**

Escoger un atuendo jamás había complicado para ella, ¿por qué lo sería para Regina Mills? Por dios, ella era la maldita alcaldesa de este pueblo y siempre era bien sabido que, cualquier atuendo que llevara puesto se le vería bastante bien o como solía decir Robin: _"Impresionante en todos los sentidos."_

Así que cuando escogió finalmente un vestido negro (que abrazaba todas sus curvas) y ella lo recordaba como uno de los favoritos del ladrón para elogiar, se aliso con nervios las arrugas invisibles pidiendo internamente que este ladrón no dijera las palabras que seguramente todavía la harían sonrojar.

—Regina, debes guardar calma.

—¿Calma? ¿¡Calma!? Utilizo a mi hijo como un mensajero, me utilizo a mí, por dios Zelena me hizo creer que estaba muerto, ¡muerto! —Regina grito buscando por toda la casa su teléfono celular hasta que su hermana lo tenía en su mano.

—Me dijiste que lo cargará.

—Necesito irme. —dijo ella y entonces salió de la mansión dirigiéndose a Granny's, donde él la había citado.

 **...**

Tenía un whisky en la mesa, dardos y música clásica de fondo, estaba vacío y bueno, era justo lo que quería cuando estaba preparando su tiro, volvería a pegar en la diana, eso era seguro, pero entonces cuando estaba a punto de lanzar, la campana sonó haciendo que él se girará.

Era ella, por dios, era su Regina, su hermosa y preciosa Regina con ese cabello negro azabache bastante bien arreglado junto a ese labial color rojo (Robin notó que se parecía mucho al que estaba usando aquella mañana en la que Henry los había descubierto besándose justo aquí, en la parte trasera de este lugar) tenía medias negras, un cinturón negro a su al rededor y maldita sea se veía...

—Así que es verdad. Volviste. —Regina corto los pensamientos del hombre cuando dejó su bolso en la mesa, pero no hizo ningún otro movimiento.

No pensaba acercarse, necesitaba asimilar.

—Lo hice. —estaba jodido, quería abrazarla tan mal y besarla y hacerle saber lo mucho que la había extrañado, pero no, no podía hacer eso, ya no.

—¿Planeabas decírmelo? ¿Alguna vez pensaste en ello antes de que Henry descubriera algo?

—Regina, yo...

—¿¡Te pusiste a pensar por un maldito segundo en lo que yo sentí!? —lo interrumpió. —Somos almas gemelas. Yo... Yo sentí como moriste Robin. —sus pasos habían avanzado, pero seguían lejanos, aunque la vena en su frente era visible. —¡Te vi morir y sentí todo! Absolutamente todo, cada parte.

—Pero no morí, no lo hice, estoy aquí.

—¡Me importa una mierda! ¿No te das cuenta? Ocupas te a mi hijo, me robaste lo único que me quedaba de ti, robaste la foto que teníamos con Roland y viviste en quien sabe dónde como un vago. ¿Porqué? —oh, pero no, ella aún no lo dejaría hablar porque tenía tanto que decir, tantas cosas que sacar.  
—¿¡Por qué hacer todo eso!? Simplemente me dejaste hablarle a una tumba como una persona demente creyendo que había algo ahí adentro, me hiciste dejar rosas cada mes, ¡Me hiciste sentir loca! ¿Por qué no invadir por la ventana cuando lloraba por ti? Por dios, lo sabes, todo este tiempo lo supiste, Robin te lloré demasiado, te extrañé demasiado y ahora que estás aquí...  
—sus palabras se cortaron por el nudo en su garganta.

Robin soltó un aire que no supo que estaba conteniendo y se intentó acercar, pero ella dio un paso atrás, entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo que también le dolía; Regina tenía miedo de que fuera un espejismo, una ilusión.

—Sé que te sientes de muchas de muchas otras formas y sé que no encontraré justificaciones suficientes por esconderme seis meses, pero quiero hablar, necesito que hablemos.

—Eso es lo que estamos haciendo, señor inteligente.

—No. Tú comenzaste a hablar de cómo te sentías y créeme que estoy dispuesto a seguir escuchando, pero necesitas tranquilizarte. —la manera en la que Robin manejaba todo la seguía sorprendiendo, era... Era malditamente único en su especie por el simple hecho de hacer que la ira de Regina se manejará tan bien.

—Estoy tranquila. —sabía que no era así pero jamás creyó que su magia la delataría.

Robin intentó no reírse, pero una sonrisa diminuta de iluminó cuando sus manos de ella estaban sacando chispas y destellos color morado, Regina miró en la misma dirección dándose cuenta e hizo que se desvanecieran.

—¿Quieres tomar asiento?

—Quiero que me expliques todo lo que sucedió, después de que lo hagas me iré. —a Robin le tomó por sorpresa su actitud, pero si así quería ella que sucedieran las cosas él haría exactamente eso.

 **...**

¿Qué dirías si pudieras volver a ver a una persona especial que ahora está del otro lado? ¿Desearías tener una escalera tan alta para poder entrar y sólo abrazarla? ¿Quisieras decirle lo mucho que le extrañas y cuanta falta te hace? Bueno, Regina Mills hubiese querido rebasar los límites de magia, pero también los de la ciencia para poder ver a Robin una última vez o al menos eso quería hasta antes de que supiera que no estuvo muerto todo este tiempo.

—Si hubiese desafiado las leyes de todo tipo no hubiera tenido la menor importancia porque estuviste aquí todo el tiempo.

—No, no es así. Hubiera funcionado, hubiese servido. —Robin intentó tomar su mano porque después de insistir tanto, finalmente quiso tomar asiento (frente a frente) pero ella tal parece que no quería tener contacto alguno con él.

Aunque en realidad Regina seguía internamente analizando porque ella estaba aterrada, pensaba que podría tocarlo y entonces desaparecería para siempre dejando un dolor inmenso nuevamente en su corazón así que no quería arriesgarse o no aún de todos modos.

—No entiendo de que hubiera servido, estaría al borde del colapso por utilizar más magia de la que tengo permitida. —entendía que decía controlarse pues no había actuado como se debía cuando le grito y le reclamo, pero, ¿podían culparla cuando se sentía bien decirle finalmente todo? Robin al menos pensaba que no lo hacía, se vio tan neutral, siempre tan pacífico.

Eran un perfecto equilibrio.

—Regina, me ayudaste a salir de la prisión en la que me encontraba.

—¿Prisión? Robin estabas... Tú...

—No tienes que repetirlo si no quieres y yo tampoco lo haré, pero sí, todos pensaron que lo estaba. —él estaba notando como la mirada de Regina había cambiado para ver puntos fijos (Robin sabía que era para evitar sus lágrimas) lo cual le dio un impulso para tomar su mano.

—¡No! No quiero que desaparezcas. —dijo con un temblor en su voz e intento apartar su mano de él, pero fue inútil, Robin no la dejó.

—Soy real, estoy aquí, no me volveré a ir.

Robin aseguró acariciando el dorso de su mano con su pulgar haciendo que ella finalmente entrará en razón, maldita mujer testaruda.

—Vi como caíste frente a mí, tu alma salió de tu cuerpo y Hades aseguro que habías sido eliminado de nuestro mundo.

—Mintió. Nunca fui eliminado o no del todo. —el ladrón pudo escuchar un bajo _¿Qué?_ por parte de Regina aunque no era tan necesario ya que finalmente estaría explicando todo.  
—Cuando me pusieron en el ataúd y todos finalmente se habían ido, incluyéndote, sentí como mi alma volvía a su lugar, lo supe porque todo lo que quería era salir de ahí, estaba atrapado.

— _Robin... Robin... Robin de Locksley despierta._

 _Estaba obscuro, frío y el oxígeno era escaso en ese lugar._

 _Sus ojos se abrieron sintiendo como era una caja demasiado pequeña para un hombre robusto como él._

 _Estaba solo, podía escuchar un grillo muy lejos de ahí, pero eso era todo._

— _¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy? —su voz del ladrón era seca, necesitaba agua, necesitaba salir de aquí y volver a su campamento._

 _No recordaba nada._

— _No necesitas saber quién soy, lo único que necesitas saber es que no estás muerto. —aquella voz era gruesa, casi ponía la piel de gallina, pero entonces Robin se intentó relajar, sabía que sí se desesperaba podría morir de asfixia._

— _¿Muerto? Jamás he muerto, déjame salir de aquí._

 _Robin estaba exigiendo, pero al tratar de luchar solo sentía que el espacio en la caja cada vez se hacía más y más pequeño._

— _Te dejaré salir solo si depositas ciegamente tu confianza en alguien. Estarás atrapado por un largo tiempo hasta que la persona designada te libere._

— _¡Eso es una idiotez! —su acento digno de un hombre de Sherwood se hizo presente, estaba comenzando a enojarse._

— _Escoge o vive atrapado aquí hasta alcanzar tu verdadero destino, el que todos creen que tuviste._

 _La muerte, podía morir y esta vez sería real y aunque no entendía del todo, estaba aterrorizado._

— _Regina. La escojo a ella. —ni siquiera sabía para qué o porqué pero tenía fe ciega en su alma gemela._

 _Fue entonces cuando sintió como su cuerpo se desprendía y pequeños destellos de luz comenzaban a salir del fondo de la tierra hasta que lo hicieron salir._

 _Fue como si el lugar donde estaba lo hubiese escupido a una nueva tierra._

— _Te quedarás aquí siendo prisionero hasta que Regina deposite todo su amor y confianza en ti._

— _No entiendo. —apenas y conocía de magia, Storybrooke era tan nuevo y lo poco que le enseñó su morena parecía que no había sido suficiente._

— _Ella tendrá que visitarte, tendrá que cuidar esa tumba que ahora dejaste vacía y solo así podrás volver a estar con todos ellos. Regresaras a donde perteneces. —la voz desapareció antes de que Robin pudiese hacer una última pregunta._

 _Parecía que ese ser no le pensaba contar como había _muerto_ ya que ahora estaba creyendo cada vez más que era real._

 _Y sí, lo fue, pero era doloroso de ver._

 _Estaba atrapado en una especie de bosque, tenía comida, pero no la suficiente y tenía oxígeno y un río cercano para poder subsistir, pero quien le llegara a preguntar su vista favorita era cuando aquella morena llegaba siempre con rosas y limpiaba su tumba con magia._

 _Regina se sentaba a hablar a pesar de que ese lugar estaba vacío, Robin quería traspasar y abrazarla, pero no sabía qué tipo de riesgos tendría (y no es como si pudiera ya que una barrera invisible los separaba) así que prefería proteger a su alma gemela a toda costa._

 _Pero pronto se fue dando cuenta de que, si ella visitaba con más frecuencia, la barrera se rompía poco a poco, el agua en el río era un poco más abundante, había más frutas en ese bosque y aunque su aspecto no era el mejor se podría decir que al menos no estaba abandonado._

 _Regina en cierto modo lo estaba salvado; gracias a ella y a su amor estaba haciendo que su vida fuera más simple, dando a entender que en cualquier momento finalmente se rompería cualquier cosa que los separará porque sus recuerdos también estaban volviendo._

 _Habían vuelto y estaban siendo tan relucientes como antes cuando un día ella llegó llorando, pidiendo que volviera, pidiendo que sólo la abrazara sin más y aunque Robin lo intentó supo que no era posible._

 _Un dolor de cabeza tan fuerte que provocó su desmayo se hizo presente en él._

 _Todo se había vuelto negro e imagines de Hades, Regina y su hija estaban apareciendo antes de que perdiera su conciencia._

—Usa esa cosa en mí, déjala ir.  
—Robin dijo poniéndose frente a la morena.

Cruzándose en su camino justo como ella le había prohibido la primera vez que se conocieron.

—Será un placer. —Hades dijo accionando el rayo que aparentemente lo habría matado pues estaba cayendo al piso mientras veía a Regina temblar en frente suyo.

El cuerpo de Robin quedó inmóvil en la tierra fresca justo del mismo modo como había quedado en la alcaldía.

 _Había logrado recordar, el proceso estaba casi completo para ese entonces porque la voz apareció despertándolo, aunque de nuevo, no podía verla._

— _Una última visita y entonces estarás libre, este seguirá siendo tu hogar, pues estuviste aquí un año entero. Podrás regresar cuando quieras o mantenerte aquí hasta tener el valor de decir que has vuelto. —lo que se dijo, se cumplió. Regina regresó con un sándwich para él, su favorito justo como ella recordaba._

 _Robin está vez intentó cruzar nuevamente pues si bien recordaba, esta sería la última vez que estaría en ese bosque y finalmente podría regresar con ella, con su hijo y sus hombres._

 _Pero cuando comenzó a caminar algo lo detuvo, no fue la barrera ni mucho menos porque ya estaba rota, fue algo más, era miedo._

 _Tenía miedo de ilusionar a la morena y miedo de que esto solo durará unos minutos._

 _Él no quería estar lejos de Storybrooke y de sus seres queridos nunca más; así que era mucho_ _mejor esperar, planear todo o al menos esperar a que alguien se diera cuenta que estaba aquí porque los constantes robos habían sido por sus causas, necesitaba un baño así que la ropa también era esencial y los recuerdos por igual._

 _Fue por eso que necesito la foto de su Regina y su hijo._

 _También le fascinó la forma en la que ella guardo su ropa durante todo este tiempo, eso le ayudó bastante._

 _No podía esperar más para reunirse y obtener la ayuda de Henry fue un muy buen factor. Había extrañado al inteligente adolescente de cabello castaño pues sin duda alguna tenía las mejores ideas y conclusiones._

 _Fue así como lo convenció de que pudiera ver a su madre una semana más tarde, en Granny's._

—¿Fui yo? Es imposible, no soy alguna clase de salvadora...

—Fuiste tú. —Robin interrumpió. —Todo el tiempo, yo había necesitado de ti sin que lo supieras y sin que yo supiera porque tenía fe en ti, aún tengo mi fe en ti y siempre será así.

Regina sonrío, nunca pensó que Henry tuviera razón al decir que su alma gemela no estaba muerta pero ahora que lo tenía aquí frente a ella no quería perder más tiempo, pero también quería asegurarse de que fuera real, de que no se iría porque a pesar de que Robin lo prometió también prometió jamás meterse en su camino.

—Pudiste haberme hablado esa mañana en el cementerio, me molesto la forma en la que ocupaste a mi hijo porque no querías verme, creí que jamás querrías volver a verme y eso estaba siendo doloroso. —ella entonces dio un último apretón antes de ponerse de pie, no estaría tranquila aquí mientras no investigue a fondo todo lo que sucedió.

—No te vayas. Quédate, Granny me presto esto, podemos pasar la noche. —él quería abrazarla de nuevo, besarla, demonios... ¡Quería todo con ella! Pero no pensaba apresurarla.

—Robin fui específica cuando te pedí que me explicaras, dije que me iría después y eso es lo que planeo hacer.

Tomo su bolso y comenzó a caminar hasta tomar el pomo de la puerta, pero la voz temblorosa de Robin la detuvo.

—¿Seguimos juntos?

Ella dio la vuelta porque el que estuviera aquí de nuevo y el que ella tuviese miedo de tan solo tocarlo no significa que no se mereciera una respuesta como tal.

—Somos almas gemelas. —dijo.

—Eso no responde mi pregunta.

—Lo hará en algún momento.  
—suspiro sabiendo lo difícil que era para ella dejarlo solo pero tenía que salir de ahí lo más rápido posible y así fue.

 **...**

Estar en su bóveda no era lo más sano, en realidad había dejado de probar bocado hace dos días cuando descubrió que Robin había dicho la verdad y nada más que la verdad.

Regina, a pesar de haber sido la Reina Malvada hace tanto tiempo no tuvo impedimentos para ser nombrada como una especie de ángel para su alma gemela.

Un ángel o lo más cercano que pudiesen estar este tipo de términos.

No podía creerlo, él estaba allá afuera comiendo sándwiches con muchas aceitunas y tomando uno que otro martini porque ella le había dicho que eran pesados luego de ser tomados con frecuencia, pero a veces no escuchaba y le gustaba desafiarla.

Hacerla enojar todo el tiempo era fantástico o al menos eso pensaba Robin cuando la solía extrañar; llevaban sin verse dos semanas, fueron exactamente catorce días desde que habían tenido aquella reunión en Granny's y él la extrañaba.

Constantemente se preguntaba como estaba o si había comido porque recordaba muy bien cuando Zelena llegó al pueblo.

Ella no comía, no dormía y casi se podía decir que estaba más metida con su rostro entre hechizos y a Robin todo el tiempo le preocupo.

Así que no importaba que lo convirtiera en sapo o algo, él iría a verla.

Y ella quería verlo, quería verlo más que a nada en la tierra porque estaba aquí, estaba con ella y había vuelto y bien, lo había evitado algunas veces (o más de la cuenta) fue porque tenía miedo de perderle de nuevo, tenía miedo de que esta vez si pudiese expresar todo lo que sentía y que al día siguiente ya no estuviera.

Pero con miedo nunca se puede seguir adelante así que tomó su bufanda (hacia frío, otoño estaba comenzando y la cripta era demasiado fresca) para ponerla encima de la chaqueta y comenzó a subir las escaleras sin ver que algo cubría sus pasos haciéndola caer junto a esa persona.

—¡Es mi bóveda! ¡¿Que carajos...!?

—Milady. —gimió el rubio tallando sus ojos cuando sintió que aplastaba a Regina así que se movió, prefería estar encima de ella en otras circunstancias.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Venías a robarme algo? —interrogó cerrando su cripta con un movimiento de sus manos y quitándose aquella bufanda (podría sobrevivir con la chaqueta solamente) puesto que ya no tenía por qué salir.

—En realidad te traje el almuerzo, pero, de todos modos, me conociste siendo un ladrón.

Regina negó tratando de poner una mirada sería, pero fallo en el intento, su risa la traicionó y finalmente accedió a comer sus quesadillas favoritas.

—Lo recordaste.

—Gina, nos separó una barrera, no olvidaría jamás como te gustan las quesadillas. —con queso extra y sin jamón, ella odiaba el jamón si no estaba solo en la pizza.

—Sí. Lo sé... Ahora lo sé porque estuve leyendo un poco y soy como un tipo de ángel guardián para ti. —Se encogió de hombros comenzando a pararse (ya que solo le había quitado la bolsa a Robin pero ambos seguían en el piso) buscando comodidad.  
—¿Recuerdas la habitación?

Robin asintió extendiendo su mano viendo como ella dudaba, pero entonces se le ocurrió rectificar;

—No voy a desaparecer. —dijo.

La morena entonces bajó la guardia un poco y tomando la bolsa de papel con una mano, extendió la otra para entrelazar sus dedos sintiendo un pequeño choque de electricidad entre ellos.

La magia de las almas gemelas.

—Será mejor que no lo hagas, Locksley. —susurro acercándose y dejando que su brazo rodeara su enorme cintura del hombre.

 **...**

Cuando la tumba fue deshecha y la foto fue retirada de las leyendas con mayores logros tanto en Storybrooke como en el Bosque Encantando (había una exhibición que se abría al público mensualmente donde existían fotos de Henry padre, Liam Jones y por supuesto muchos más pero entre ellos Robin de Locksley destacaba) para que no fueran olvidados nunca.

Regina de todas las personas jamás creyó que sería posible retirar alguna foto de esa sala a menos que fuera para una limpieza exhausta del recuadro, pero nada más. No se quitaría porque la persona revivió o por algún azar tan extraño del destino, pero la vida siempre te sorprende y la alcaldesa estaba quitando aquella foto porque él estaba ahí con ella de nuevo, no había marcha atrás.

 **...**

—Robin. —sonrió con alegría cuando abrió la puerta de su oficina encontrando la cara del ladrón cubierta por un ramo de rosas blancas.

—Alcaldesa. —el ladrón bajo las rosas para entregarlas y dejar su rostro al descubierto finalmente mostrando como su cabello recuperaba aquel tono rubio sucio con algunas canas en las sienes y bueno, digamos que la barba estaba en proceso ya que según Henry era buena idea quitársela y dejar que creciera a su ritmo lo cual dio como resultado un rastrojo apenas visible.

Regina sintió sus mejillas un poco rojas al verlo tan bien vestido (era una camisa a cuadros y un pantalón negro, algo más formal que sus mudas anteriores claro estaba) habían acordado reunirse para la hora de la comida a pesar de que no estaban viéndose regularmente por lo mismo de que ella tenía mucho trabajo (y en realidad deseaba que siempre que llamará a su celular él estuviera ahí y no devuelta en el ataúd o en una barrera lejos de su hogar) hasta que finalmente se dio a la tarea de tomarse un día libre para compartirlo con su hombre bosque.

—La lasaña te está esperando, ven aquí.

—A donde sea siempre y cuando estés tú. —estaba lleno de halagos ese día, aunque principalmente era por hacerla sonreír también era por finalmente poder besarla.

Había estado contando los días desde que regresó para poder tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos y saborear a su alma gemela como era debido; poco sabía que ella estaba pensando lo mismo.  
En realidad Regina había resistido demasiado y lo supo cuando tenía dos copas de vino servidas, pero también estaba sintiendo unos fuertes brazos a su al rededor.

—¿Ves algo que te guste? —se atrevió a provocarlo con una sonrisa apenas pintada en su rostro cuando se dio la vuelta para tenerlo de frente y darse el lujo de rodear su cuello con ambos brazos dejándose llevar por ese aroma a bosque, su favorito si le preguntan.

Robin apenas pudo asentir sabiendo que este era un momento perfecto para inclinarse porque Regina ya no huía de él, estaba segura de que jamás la dejaría o de que al menos si lo hiciera podrían dejar este mundo juntos.

Las promesas que pasaban por su cabeza decidió sellarlas con un beso pequeño al principio pero que con algunos segundos después sintió como la morena lo estaba profundizando fundiéndose como lo que ambos eran; almas gemelas.

—¿Recuerdas la pregunta que me hiciste cuando llegaste aquí?

—Sí. Dijiste que el tiempo me daría una respuesta y siento que las reinas jamás se equivocan.

—Las almas gemelas tampoco, Robin Hood. —dijo como último antes de capturar sus labios nuevamente con los de ella, una de sus actividades preferidas gracias a que le ayudaba a vencer sus mayores miedos.

Estaba aquí, estaba con ella y esto era real, no se volvería a ir en un tiempo y además, de ser así, ¿porque no aprovechar hasta el último suspiro? La vida y la magia le estaban dando una tercera oportunidad.

Y la tercera siempre es la vencida.


End file.
